powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing to Lose
With only Flurious standing in his way, Moltor decides it's time for his final strike, but time is running out as his Volcano lair becomes more unstable. What Moltor doesn't know is that Flurious is using the Blue Sapphire to make the Volcano unstable. After some research by Rose, the team heads to Japan to find the Tri-Dragon Key. The Rangers arrive in Japan, only to find Moltor & his monster Magmador waiting for them. The Mercury Ranger takes on Moltor, while the others deal with Magmador and his weapon replicating arm. Magmador is too strong with his coping power, but luckily the Red Ranger gets in a sneak attack from the Drill Blaster, forcing the monster to retreat. After beating the Mercury Ranger, Moltor tries to grab the key, but it amazingly escapes on its own. Magmador uses his tentacle to find where the key has hidden itself. When Moltor & Magmador arrive at a waterfall, the Rangers are waiting for them. The Black Ranger & Magmador duke it out, while the others deal with Moltor. Thanks to some help from the Red Ranger, Magamdor is destroyed via the Black Ranger & Hovertek Cycle. But when the monster comes back as a giant, Sentinel Knight takes him on. With the help of the Flashpoint Megazord, Magmador is destroyed for good. The Tri-Dragon Key shoots out of the waterfall towards Moltor. . . but the Black Ranger jumps in, just in time, and gets the key first. The Red Ranger unleashes a powerful slash attack on Moltor, weakening him and forcing him to return to his volcano. The others prepare to go back to Egypt, but then decide they want to go get the Crown from Moltor. Before they can leave, Spence orders them to stay, explaining that a Volcano is too dangerous for humans, but Mack has other plans. Before Moltor can gather his forces to attack again, Mack shows up and wants the Crown. Mack morphs and takes out the Lava Lizards and then focuses on Moltor. Before Mack can finish Moltor off, or get the Crown, the others show up and pull him out of there, just before the volcano explodes. Moltor comes stubbling into Flurious' Ice Cave, with the captured Vella and the Crown. He offers Flurious the Crown, so long as he can stay and regain his strength. Flurious takes the crown, but then freezes Moltor in ice. And with one blast from the staff, Moltor is destroyed by his own brother. Andrew is angry with Mack's recent dangerous decisions. But Mack just tells him that he's the only member of the team that can be replaced. If he gets destroyed, just build Mack version 2 or 3. The team returns to Egypt and uses the Tri-Dragon Key to open the tomb. But instead of a Jewel, all they find is a Medallion. Back at the Command Center, Will, Rose & Dax give the Medallion to Mr. Hartford. He tells them to get the others, and the Jewels and to meet him upstairs. Flurious uses the Crown to Morph the Blue Sapphire into the Blue Jewel. With these two together, he has crown show him the location of the other Jewels; the Hartford Mansion. Norg chats with Vella, and she learns from the Yeti that Tyzonn is still alive. With everyone together, Mr. Hartford explains how he got the Mummy in the sarcophagus, and how he's always wondered about the strange indentation in the sarcophagus. Mr. Hartford places the Medallion into the indentation. . . Rose holds the three Jewels up to the Mummy, and. . . The Mummy comes to life!